


bite night

by memser



Category: Original Work
Genre: Both use they/them pronouns, Cannibalism, Guro, Other, eating someone out but actually eating them, hard vore but not all the way, makeout session (gone sexual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memser/pseuds/memser
Summary: "Hey, uh, babe, can I... ask you a favor?""Sure. ""Can you um, b-bite me? Kinda like last time, but uh,""Continue?"They fix their glance on the wall, blushing madly."Bite harder. Much harder."





	bite night

Their lips smashed together again.    
A knee between their legs, hands roaming wherever, this was heaven.    
Except one thing.   
"Hey, uh, babe, can I... ask you a favor?"   
They leaned back a little.   
"Sure. "   
The other lifted their shirt up to their waist.   
"Can you um, u-uh,"    
They look like they're burning up inside, "b-bite me? Kinda like last time, but uh,"   
They sat down on their partners thighs all the way and run their hand up the others now exposed stomach.   
"Continue?"   
They fix their glance on the wall, blushing madly.   
"Bite harder.  _ Much harder _ ."   
They trace a circle on the skin just above their hip, leaning down to nip at it.   
"Here?"   
They nod, still staring at the wall.   
"Tell me if it's too much."   
They start by biting not too hard, but enough to get a reaction.   
"More."   
They grip their waist and bite down harder, causing their partner to shudder a bit.   
"Harder."   
Nails digging into their skin, they bite down even more. The other seems excited by this. But it's still not enough.   
"Harder, p-" They choke on a noise. " _ please _ ."   
They oblige, and they feel their teeth break skin. Glancing up to their partner for the a-ok, all they see is them with a dazed look on their face.   
"Mrr?" They mumble, not breaking the bite.   
"M-mhm."    
Locking down their jaws even further, they taste copper. Blood. They'd almost completely bitten through.    
They look wrecked, shuddering and sweating, just from this.    
They thought it was crazy. It was hot, sure, and they couldn't deny that something was there for them too, but it was so foreign. So dangerous.   
A jolt and a half moan startle them out of that thought.    
They slip a hand into the others hair and push their face deeper into the  established bite.   
" _ More.  _ **_Now._ ** "    
They felt something twitch inside them. That voice sounded so demanding, so much like a growl.   
It was lovely to them.   
They increased their bite one final time and severed the flesh from their lover.    
A surge of adrenaline hit them and they pulled all the way up, sitting up straight with the meat still hanging from their teeth. This time they got a good view.   
Gods, they looked beautiful underneath them.   
Thighs rubbing together, blood running down the side of their hip, moaning, twitching, it was a sight to behold.   
They gulped instinctively and swallowed what they were holding. Oh no. Their partner saw this and immediately squirmed, arching their back just a bit.   
"Fuck... hha.. I didn't think you'd do  _ that _ ."   
Now they're blushing too.    
"Was that the, ah, right thing to do?" Who were they kidding. Of course it was.   
"That w-was  _ way _ more than just right." They glance back at their wound. "Could you..."   
They don't get to finish what they're saying.    
Licking the blood from around and inside, they tongue inside the gash, sliding their other hand onto them, already slick with anticipation.    
Their partner moans, verging on a wail, as sharp waves of heat and pain hit them along with pleasure.   
They speed up their hand and go as deep as they'd bitten, grazing their teeth over again.   
Shaking more, they arch up as they nearly scream and cum all over their hand.    
Once they've finished 'cleaning' the wound, they move back up to kiss them.    
They taste their own blood and groan, twitching their hips up a little.   
When they part it's like hours had passed.    
"That was amazing."   
"I never would've guessed you'd enjoy that, buuuut I'm happy you did." That earned them a peck on the forehead.   
"How about we catch some zzzs I'm, really tired now."   
"Sounds good." They gaze lovingly at their partner.   
"I love you."   
They pull them to the side in front of them and curl up to take a nap.   
"Love..." they yawn and nuzzle their face into their neck. "you......"

  


**Author's Note:**

> im descending into hell, goodbye everyone


End file.
